Robin
by remygeon
Summary: "Normally I'd be horrified that you have a child fight crime with you in these streets but from the way you kicked these guys' asses, I think you chose wisely." Batman calls for backup. Carrie Kelley meets the Justice League. Set during Justice League.


A/N: I don't see a lot of Carrie Kelley fics. Here's to more.

...

Carrie blew a stray lock of red hair that fell between her eyes but it didn't work. Giving up, she sighed. She couldn't believe she was given detention for yelling in class. It wasn't her fault she was sleepy from patrolling all night and the other kids were being assholes.

Recently Batman had been extra secretive (more than usual) and hadn't even called her for the past week. Before that he had given her the green light to patrol on her own because he kept going on business trips. Although bringing in neighbourhood burglars and street thugs were always fun, she wanted in on what her boss was doing. She didn't push it but she had given him hints.

Recently she had heard of several abductions around Gotham and Metropolis by flying demons with red eyes. She had never seen one herself but she had a feeling her boss did. Also, there was that thing with the Gotham Harbour the night before. She knew it was something big.

Tapping her feet, she watched as the clock struck 4pm and immediately stood up, making the table jump with her. The attending teacher furrowed his eyebrows but honestly looked like he couldn't give a shit.

"Dismissed." Carrie went straight to the teachers' desk to grab her cell phone and hurried outside. She saw that she had 2 texts, one from Sarah and another from her boss.

 _Oh shit,_ she thought. He never texted, always called. It was weird.

 _Come to the house after school._ Was all he wrote. She thought about calling back but decided against it. She ran a block away from the school to where she parked her car and sped to the lake house.

There was an event with an EMP and an unconscious Batman that lead to the idea of Carrie learning how to drive properly. Even though she was only 14. She was already risking her life every night, what's a year in advance in driving? It helped that he was really good at making fake ID's. On her birthday she and Alfred went to a used car dealership and got her a beat-up Mustang for under 5000 bucks. Pocket change for Batman but meant so much to Carrie.

She got to the lake house in under half an hour and rang the doorbell. When Alfred opened the door, she was fidgeting like crazy.

"Is he here? Is he mad? I didn't see the text until half an hour ago, I got here as fast as I…" She tried to explain but Alfred put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Miss Kelley. He's downstairs right now. I think he's a little preoccupied to be angry at a little tardiness. Would you like something to eat?"

Carrie processed what Alfred said and slowly lightened up.

"Yes please, I'm starving." She smiled brightly. Alfred let her inside.

After she gobbled up the lunch Alfred had made expecting her arrival, Carrie made her way into the cave with a red popsicle in one hand. Since she started hanging around the Batman, Alfred had stocked up on popsicles in the fridge. Alfred would give it to her while he tended to her bruises and cuts after rough missions.

Downstairs, she heard people talking and stopped. She had never seen anyone in the cave other than the people living there and herself. She quietly made her way to the garage and peeked. There were 3 men standing around a wooden coffin. When one of the guys turned around, she saw that he was glowing and half his face was robotic. Carrie's eyes widened and continued to observe. She wondered where Batman was. The men seemed to be arguing. While the long-haired guy and the skinnier younger guy were bickering, the cyborg guy turned around and looked as if something was off.

"There's someone in here." The cyborg said.

"Probably just Bats."

"No, it's someone… smaller." The three of them immediately tensed up. By then, Carrie had made her way to the armoury and gotten hold of her boss' utility belt. She put it across her shoulder and snuck back to the main computer. The next thing the 3 guys knew, the lights shut off and it was pitch black.

The cyborg was the first to fall when Carrie threw a shock grenade from above them. Then she shot a gas pill with her slingshot that rendered the long-haired guy unconscious. There was a bright spark and the third guy was gone. In the time Carrie was Robin, she had learnt to be patient so she hid herself between the crevices and waited. Soon the spark was gone and with her night vision goggles, Carrie could see that the guy didn't know where else to go. She threw a firecracker at the guy's feet and the guy immediately ran himself into a metal bookshelf.

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Carrie!" She heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and there was the Batman, without his bat suit on with a tall brunette woman.

"Boss." Carrie said, at first relieved that he was there but soon realised he didn't look like he was going fight the baddies.

"You know this kid?" It was the bearded guy who looked very disoriented from the sleeping gas.

"What are you doing?" Batman said.

"I thought… I heard intruders and I thought you got nabbed and they put you into a coffin or something." Batman looked past her and saw the dirt stained coffin in the middle of the room. Batman rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Care to tell us who this girl is, Bruce?" The brunette woman said, who seemed more amused than anything.

"Stand down, Robin. They're friends. We'll be working together for a the moment. This is Barry, Arthur, Victor and Diana." Then he turned to the group.

"Everyone, this is Robin."

"I thought Robin was a boy. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with you being a girl but the news always you know… calls you the Boy Wonder." Barry said, rubbing his bruised head.

"Didn't peg you for a guy who would have a sidekick, Batman." Victor said, half grinned.

"She's not a sidekick, more like a… partner."

"Thanks, boss." Carrie smiled.

"Normally I'd be horrified that you have a child go fight crime with you in these streets but from the way you kicked these guys' asses, I think you chose wisely." Diana said.

"Well we're going to need as much backup as we can get tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Carrie asked.

Batman walked toward the coffin while Carrie followed. He lifted the top lid and there was Superman, who definitely did not look like he had been dead for almost a year.

"That's…" Carrie said, fascinated.

"Yeah. We're bringing him back."

Carrie looked at him surprised, then grinned.

"Cool."


End file.
